


Princes of Asgard

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: Asgard family [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family, Love, suprise, Æsir loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Brother of Thor is born but there is a little surprise! Enjoy!





	

Asgard home of the beautiful women and bashful men. Even though Asgard's men was currently in the battlefield of Jotunheim. The giants had attacked Midgard and Odin the all father pressed the fight to protect the mortals. The war has been bitter and death, but even at that thought many children was still trained to fight and to be ready for any attack.  
In the private gardens of the Asgard royal family there was young Thor, aged four and his friends and mother. Sif aged four, Fandral aged five, Hogan aged six and Valstagg aged six also. Queen Frigga was sitting in a big comfy chair watching the young children play and by her side was her dear friend Eir, the best healer of all Asgard and a good friend to the King and Queen. 

"My Queen, I don't think you should be outside while your condition is so further on than before." Frigga laughed at her friends statement. "Eir I am alright! The baby won't be born just yet and don't give that look!" Humour was in her voice and Eir too smiled she could not help to worry. King Odin was away with the war and so was most of the great soldiers. Eir settled down and watched the children also. Frigga smiled at her. Frigga placed her hand on her stomach it was much bigger than it was with her last pregnancy, but then again she lost that baby and it toke a great toll for her to get back on her feet. Thor rushed up to his mother and smiled widely while huffing from all the running. "Mother! Mother! Can we go for some food?!" Frigga laughed and nodded. "Yes my dear, come let's all go for something to eat!"  
After lunch Frigga returned to her bedchambers and laid down on her and Odin's bed. She missed him dearly. "My Queen the war is nearly over, soon he'll be here for you once again." Frigga laughed over to Eir. "Yes. That's the best comfort you could have given me my dear friend. I just miss him so, he was so happy when we announced the pregnancy to him and now I just fear I'll be alone." Eir facial expression saddened. "My Queen. King Odin will never leave you knowing that you could be any danger including the baby and young Thor." Frigga nodded and smiled at her friend. "Thank you so much Eir" "it's my honour my Queen." 

 

Night had fallen and Frigga could not rest, she was feeling a little afraid since it was nearly time for the baby to be born and Odin had sent no letter to his health nor to his safety. Frigga laid there listening to all around her, it was peaceful and calm. Just as she was about to close her eyes the bedchambers doors open. "Frigga?" Frigga sat up hearing that voice. "Odin?" Odin's figure came into light and she gasped at the missing eye. "Oh beloved what happened?" "Laufey. How are you both?" Odin placed his hand on her round stomach, how much time he had lost. "We are alri- oh!" Frigga's hands went to her stomach. "Frey?!" "Odin.. the baby is coming!" Odin stood up and rushed to alert the healers that the Queen has gone into labour. "They are coming my love." Frigga nodded, she was just pleased to have her husband here and to see his child.  
Six hours In labour. That was not fun for anybody. Frigga panted when she gave the final push to finally here the screams of the child she had been carrying. "A boy my King and Queen!" Odin laughed and kissed Frigga, Frigga laughed also she looked and saw her little boy had small patch of brown hair. "He beautiful..." Eir passed him to the healer to be cleaned. Frigga watched them clean her son, but soon she hand more pain that came from now where and she couldn't keep the scream in. Eir looked down and noticed that there was more than one. "Oh! My Queen you have not finished there is one more!" Frigga pushed once more and hoped that her baby was okay. After ten minutes the baby was finally born, but there was no cry. Frigga shakily lifted herself up and saw a limp baby boy, but this time it had a full head of black hair. "No...no!" Odin held her close. He too has seen to much death and now to see a limp form of his child. Eir kept the child to her chest and started to rub his back, an old technique that many had forgotten. It took awhile but soon the Baby let out a quite cry. Frigga let out a snobby laugh and Odin too had tears in his eye. Eir took the child herself to make sure he had a further examination. One of the other healers brought over the first boy and placed him in frigga's arms. Frigga looked down at her first son of the two and smiled he was perfect, brown hair, tan skin and a little chubby. She loved him. "What shall we name him?" Odin asked quietly. "Balder." Odin nodded in agreement. Balder was moving and giving struggled cry. Frigga held him close, she had a thought that perhaps Balder could sense that his brother was in trouble. Odin stroked his head and tried to calm him. "Do you think he know his sibling is in pain?" Odin nodded. "It has been known. My brother and sister had the same feeling all the time." Soon Eir came over and also placed the second child into Frigga's arms. "He is a little under weight, but he is strong." Frigga nodded and looked at her youngest. He was tiny! He had thick curly black hair, pale skin and he was so thin! "He's so small..." Odin looked at his youngest. A sudden feeling of protection came over him that never have before, well besides when he first met Frigga maybe. "Do you have a name?" Frigga shook her head. "I believe we were only having one." Odin nodded. "I do have a name, but it's up to you." Frigga looked at him. "Yes?" "How about Loki?" "Loki....Loki" the baby gave a gurgle. Frigga and Odin laughed. "It's settled!" They laughed once more. 

 

A late morning Thor was summoned to his parents bedchambers. Once inside he noticed his father and ran to him. "Father!" Odin laughed and pulled him into a big hug. "My son I have missed you dearly!" "Aye you father!" "Thor?" Thor looked to his mother and gasped. He saw two little babies in his mothers arms. "Are those?" Frigga nodded and smiled at her son. " come..." Odin set Thor down on the bed and Thor crawled to his mother and looked at the babies, noting that they were both boys. "I have two brothers?" "Yes.." Thor smiled widely and laughed. He looked at the smallest one and strokes his hair. "He's tiny... and the other isn't?" "Yes he's very small. Though he is strong." Thor smiled and vowed to protect them with his life.


End file.
